


Hush baby

by Mirabelle_xii12s



Series: Haikyuu × KNB nsfw writings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle_xii12s/pseuds/Mirabelle_xii12s
Summary: Iwaizumi decided to punish Oikawa in the locker room(1. I'd keep quiet unless you want to get caught )





	Hush baby

Oikawa Tooru let out a loud gasps as a sudden hard thrust slams into him, his legs are shaking and he's trying his hardest not make any noise. School is going to end soon and that means that the volleyball players are going to be heading in the locker room to get ready for practice, the locker room where he's being bend over and fucking in.

"Ahh- Iwa chan…. Oh god" he plead, not really sure what for,

"Shhh, be quiet baby" the shorter male's grip on his hip tighten and he whimpers pathetically, "you're so fucking tight. Excited that someone will walk in and see their precious captain getting fuck huh?" Iwaizumi Hajime whispers in the setter's ear, half growling.

"Iwa chan, please… H-Hajime please please please, I'm so close" he let out a breathy moan, struggling to stand or talk coherently. He reaches his hand down to touch himself but Iwaizumi slaps it away and let out a loud tsskk.

"No! What did we talk about huh, you were being a little brat and this is your punishment, you're cuming on my cock only. Ahh fuck" Oikawa whines, tears streaming down his face from all the pleasures he's feeling.

"But Iwa chan, I'm good now right, I'm a good boy for Iwa chan only. Please let me cum Ahhh" his nicely filed nails are digging into the steel locker doors, "Oh god, they're coming" to his horror footsteps can be heard approaching the door to the locker room, but Iwaizumi sloppy thrust made him let out a loud mixture of a scream and a moan.

"I'd keep quiet unless you want to get caught, Tooru" his large clasp around the setter's mouth, "cum for me baby" his thrust got sloppier as the ace near his climax, the locker room door clatters as the volleyball team tries to enter and Oikawa's pretty sure he heard Kyoutani muttered a curse word or two. He came as his legs gave up, Iwaizumi cuming inside him seconds later supporting all of the setter's weight. He plants a kiss on Oikawa's sweaty forehead, and zip up his pants since never actually undressed in the first place. "Get change baby, I have to let them in now" 

Later that evening during practice, as they were on a short break Yahaba Shigeru walks up to his captain and whispered " You know, I was sitting outside the locker room the whole time, and you were really loud." So for the rest of practice, Oikawa didn't set the ball to Iwaizumi at all, not even once.


End file.
